Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel diamide compounds having muscarinic receptor antagonist and β2 adrenergic receptor agonist activity. The invention also relates to pharmaceutical compositions comprising such compounds, processes and intermediates for preparing such compounds, and methods of using such compounds as bronchodilating agents to treat pulmonary disorders.
State of the Art
Pulmonary disorders, such as chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD) and asthma, are commonly treated with bronchodilators. See, for example, Ziedalski et al., Advances in the Management of Chronic Obstructive Pulmonary Disease, Expert Opin. Pharmacother., (2003) 4(7), 1063-1082; Tashkin et al., The Role of Long-Acting Bronchodilators in the Management of Stable COPD, Chest, 2004: 125; 249-259; and Donohue, Therapeutic Responses in Asthma and COPD: Bronchodilators, Chest, 2004: 126; 125-137. Such bronchodilators are typically administered by inhalation using a hand-held inhaler device.
Commonly-used bronchodilating agents typically have muscarinic receptor antagonist activity (i.e., anticholinergic agents) or β2 adrenergic receptor (adrenoceptor) agonist activity. More recently, compounds having both muscarinic receptor antagonist and β2 adrenergic receptor agonist (MABA) activities in the same molecule have been reported. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,141,671, issued Nov. 28, 2006, discloses biphenyl compounds having both muscarinic receptor antagonist and β2 adrenergic receptor agonist activities.
Dual-acting MABA compounds are expected to be particularly useful for treating pulmonary disorders because such compounds can be formulated and administered as a single therapeutic agent but, once administered, they provide bronchodilation through two distinct, and possibly synergistic, modes of action. Additionally, MABA compounds have the potential to be combined with an anti-inflammatory agent, such as an inhaled corticosicroid (ICS), to provide triple therapy in a single inhaler using only two therapeutic agents (MABA+ICS).
Thus, a need exists for new MABA compounds, In particular, a need exists for new MABA compounds that are highly effective as both a muscarinic receptor antagonist and a β2 adrenergic receptor agonist. Additionally, MABA compounds having a long duration of action, i.e., compounds that provide sinnificant bronchodilation for at least about 24 hours after administration by inhalation, may be particularly useful for treating certain pulmonary disorders where once-daily administration of a bronchodilating agent is desired.